


Ember

by teenglader



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Nightmare, Original Character Death(s), Suicide Attempt, domestic newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another story where Teresa is not the only girl in the Glade. Just another story about a girl named Trix. And, last but not least a story before Newt's suicide attept. </p>
<p>(Please don't judge me by my pretty lame ability to write a summary. Also English is not my first language. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ember

 

NAME:

_**Trix** (Named after Beatrix Potter)_

_Full name clasified._

_SUBJECT A13: the mistake_

_AGE: 15_

 

_Getting beyond our predictament, the subject shows great psychological qualities. Quickly adjustable, brave and capable of grasping and assimilating new ideas. As a quick learner she has little patience with those whose mental process is somewhat slower. These last characteristics make her rather unpopular with other Gladers._

_The subject craves friendship, understanding, love, and affection because of her sensitive nature. Subject A13 formed a close reltationship with subject A5._

* * *

 

 

**ONLY LIGHT INSIDE THE DARKNESS**

 

I will never forget the darkness surrounding me; the heavy, hot air that I breathed in  nor  the feeling of panic  that floated through my vains.  But the worst thing is not the darkness around me, but the void in my head. It was almost like I am alone in the world full of faceless people.  It wasn't like the world disappeard, but everyone else in my life did.

I knew how the box that brought me up in the Glade works, it's just a compartment attached to a lifting system. But have I ever been in an elevator with someone? Did my family live in a apartment building with an elevator in it? Those questions occured only later. The adrenalin wouldn't let me concentrate on questions and facts, I had to find a way out.

By the time the box door opened, and the bright sun burned through my eyelids I was numb. I didn't scream, or yell for help or anything like that untill they got me out of that nightmare.  When one of the boys streched out his hand, I did not accept.

„Come on, greenie, we don't bite.“ He had an accent, which at that time I found kind of comforting. The boy had a soft voice, he spoke with kindness.

Although he was the first boy I have seen, I must admit we had a problem with building our trust for each other.  The fact that he seemed familiar, and the way he talked, moved and thought was almost predictable to me was terrifying. Nevertheless it did not take much time for us to get into the first argument.

_Where am I? Why am I here?  What is this place? Who put me here? What's beyond those walls? What the hell is a Griever?_

I have had many questions, and got very little answers. Every time I asked a question, the boy would tell me I'll learn with time. I spent days full of hate, disgust and prejudice to the Gladers, especally the boy. I learned his name is Newt. And, as Newt said, I was thaught everything as the time passed by. More than I wished to, actually.They showed me how to work in Gardens, Zart just became a Keeper so he had to be strict, eventually we decided the Gardens just aren't my _thing._ They didn't even try to put me in the Bloodhouse, to try out with Slicers. Newt and I had another argument that day, which didn't end so well.

It ended up with me yelling at him and Alby for treating me as a fragile girly girl.

Therefore we set up our rules. They will let me try out every job at the Glade and decide what is best for me. As long as I consider their advices. Gally said if one of the boys was about to yell at Alby he'll be out in the Maze before you could say banishment.

Consequently it became impossible for me to imagine myself outside the Maze after long days running through endless changing corridors. I was aware of danger, but felt more useful being outside than inside the Glade. However tough being a runner is, it inproved mypsychological health, and improved my physical. Less thinking about our forgotten past, that's buried deep and locked away in our minds, and more running. Run never stop running. Finally, in those sleepless nights when dreams were climbing up inside Gladers heads, but firmly decided to skip mine Newt developed from a co-runner to the only friend I could trust in times when despair and unpleasant thoughts occupied my mind. After long evenings we spent near a fire I realized that the shining flame dancing in his green eyes reveals a nothing but a terrifying, heroic battle for his broken sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> Hello.   
> I hope you liked the first chapter. It's short, I know, but it's some sort of introduction. I'll post the new one as soon as I can (maybe even tomorrow if you like it). Please tell me what you think. 
> 
> *About the name: Beatrix Potter was an English author, illustrator and natural scientist.


End file.
